Iori Yagami/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You can help improving it by editing. '' Here is a list of quotes for Iori Yagami. In Battle The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *Another young one bites the dust. Tough break, dweeb! *A rose blooms best near death. You're in full bloom, pal! *Oh, cheer up. You never even had a chance to begin with! The King of Fighters '96 In Battle Win Quotes *Geez, sorry you guys. There's no cure for stupidity! *This is your last fight. A memorable final performance! *Well, you had to die sometime. Now is as good a time as any! The King of Fighters '97 In Battle The King of Fighters '98 In Battle Win Quotes *Theres no value in a broken toy, which is exactly what you losers are! The King of Fighters '99 In Battle Win Quotes *Do as you like. It's not my job to kill you. The King of Fighters 2000 In Battle Win Quote *It's like I'm assisting suicide! Hate not me. Hate your weakness! Lose Quote *How long ya gonna gloat? Beat it! The King of Fighters 2001 In Battle Win Quotes *...Putz! *Never come near me again, maggot...! *What a waste... of time...! *What's the matter, Kyo!? You call that fighting!? (vs Kyo) *For the team? Do get serious! (vs Hero Team) *I see you again and I'll bust you up good, chick or not! (vs Vanessa) *Hmph... NESTS isn't even on my radar screen. (vs NESTS Team) The King of Fighters 2002 In Battle Win Quotes *Remember me when you look at the moon! *Escape or Die? It's your choice! *You don't know your fate? How about hell on Earth?! (vs Kyo) *Act as a cherry blossom... and scatter, you pinhead! (vs Mature and Vice) *I have no need for you, so why don't you die?! (vs Benimaru and Daimon) *Oh, those fists. You must be... No! (vs Kusanagi) The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *I'm sick of screams. Why don't you just die?! *Suffer! And writhe in agony! *Burn, baby, burn! Until your blood boils! *Look to eternity! Look to the moon and me! *Not even close. This amount of suffering won't appease me... (vs Kyo) *You small fish! Drown in a sea of blood! (vs Benimaru Team) *You can't escape the Orochi. Both you and I are cursed! (vs Chizuru and Maki) *Think I pity you now?! Guess again! ...Die! (vs Kusanagi) The King of Fighters XI In Battle Win Quotes *Are you just going to writhe like that? You're one pathetic piece of work! *Fear the flame! Fear it as a sacrificial lamb does! *Rejoice. I'll give you an encore! I'll scorch you to your marrow! *You're nothing to me. I have but a single enemy... *I don't know anything about Kagura. My only plan is to annihilate you. (vs Kyo) *Still plan to hover around me? I burn priggish bugs like you. (vs Ash) *And you call yourself a real fighter? Pathetic clown. Know your shame! (vs Gai and Gato) *I'll rip off that phony hide of yours! (vs Iori) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *I'll leave you alive for now, Kyo. As soon as I've taken care of HIM, I'll be back for you! (vs Kyo) *You'll never live with those wounds. So just die Ash Crimson! (vs Ash) *I think your brother's fangs are a little sharper than yours! (vs Andy) *Remeber me when you look at the moon! (vs Athena and Ryo) *Give Kyo a message for me. After I take care of HIM, I'm coming after YOU! (vs Benimaru) *Clumsy old fool.. Now hurry up and vanish! (vs Chin) *I won't finish you off. Be gone from sight if you value your life! (vs Clark) *I don't have time to waste on a guy who's all brawn and no brains! (vs Daimon) *Writhe! Suffer! Now test madness in death! (vs Duo Lon) *Well, woman... where is that little prat?! (vs Elizabeth) *Tsk! (vs Iori) *I can't stand to look at you! Go on and die! (vs Joe) *Miserable little punk... I'll shut you up for good! (vs Kensou) *Be gone, you defeated dog! (vs Kim) *Heh heh heh. Ha ha ha. HA HA HA HA HA! (vs Leona, Raiden, Ralf and Shen) *You pathetic dog, you better get out of here before I change my mind! (vs Mature) *I'll let this slide this time. Now disappear with your tail between your legs! (vs Robert) *Useless waste of time. This victory means nothing! (vs Terry) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues '''Andy Bogard' :Andy: "Even without your flames, you are still a force to be reckoned with, Iori Yagami!" :Iori: "You have been unfortunate to have run into me. I'll slice your entire body into ribbons!" :Andy: "Shiranui Style can slice even the shadows! Not even your Yasakani style can get the best of me!" Ash Crimson :Iori: "I finally found you, Ash Crimson!" :Ash: "Well, if it isn't Monsieur Yagami! What could you possibly need me for?" :Iori: "I'm taking back my fire! The interest you owe on returning it will be your life!" :Ash: "Hehehe... I figured you were going to say that ♪ Sorry, but that's not going to happen!" Athena Asamiya :Athena: "Iori... are you still after Kyo even though you lost your flames?" :Iori: "You again... I'm getting sick of all your talking! Instead of bothering people, straighten out your own life first!" Benimaru Nikaido :Iori: "You... Why are you here?" :Benimaru: "I don't want to get between you and Kyo, but I can't just let what you did to Shingo go unpunished!" :Iori: "Are you that eager to die? Suit yourself..." Billy Kane : Iori: "You're hopeless, aren't you? How many times do you need to die before you give up!?" : Billy: "Shut your piehole! You won't be using it for anything but screaming soon anyway." : Iori: "Such a loudmouth, as usual... Very well, I'll have some fun with you..." Chin Gentsai :Chin: "Say, kid... Have you thought that losing your flames might be a blessing in disguise? An opportunity to change your way of life?" :Iori: "Are those your last words? It's a shame that you didn't think of something better." Clark Still :Clark: "You lost your flames but still strong as ever. Once again, HQ's given us bad intel." :Iori: "You know this and yet you still dare stand before me? It seems like you can't blame your impending death on bad intel..." :Clark: "I'll stand in front of a tank if that's what my mission requires. And oh yeah, I'll survive it too, because that's what pro does! But I'm not fighting with a tank. I'm just fighting you, so let's get this over with!" Duo Lon :Duo Lon: "Can you hear them? The cries of agony of the wandering dead?" :Iori: "The dead? What can they do? If you're that worried I'll send you off to the underworld to take care of them!" Evil Ash :Evil Ash: "Do you know what'll happen when you get your flames back?" :Iori: "Shut up... What's it to you?" :Evil Ash: "Are you really an idiot? Is that what you are? Are you stupid enough to think you can defeat me?" :Iori: "Die right now. Just die!" Flames Iori :Iori: "Is my Orochi blood playing tricks on me? If it is, then this is by far the most pathetic hallucination it's ever shown me." :F. Iori: "If it makes you feel any better to think so, then go right ahead. This hallucination is going to burn you bad though." :Iori: "Well, it seems your mouth is real... Now die!" Himself :Iori 1: "This is just stupid." :Iori 2: "Famous last words. Stupid indeed." :Iori 1: "Shut up and stop wasting my time. Die now!" Human Saiki :Saiki: "Looks like you're in a lot of trouble just because of your ancestors' carelessness 660 years ago.Would you like me to put you out of your misery?I'd be happy to oblige!" :Iori: "I think enough hot air's come out of your mouth today.Your very existence is getting on my nerves." Hwa Jai :Iori: "Hmph. Get lost, loser..." :Hwa: "What's that!? You dare pick up a fight with the mightiest Thai fighter Hwa!?" :Iori:: "You think this will be just be a fight? You're far more stupid than you look." Joe Higashi :Iori: "You think I'm easy to deal with now I lost my flames? Fool." :Joe: "Ha! I thought you were easy to deal with when you had your flames. You look like some washed-up goth band member to me. You're up against Joe Higashi here! I can push over with a single breath." :Iori: "Your breath could topple an elephant. Die already!" Kim Kaphwan :Kim: "Yagami, now is the time to partway with Orochi and walk to path of righteousness. Come to my dojo. There are many like you mending their ways." :Iori: "Get lost. I don't have time for insane clowns dancing in the name of justice." King :Iori: "Do you have any idea who are you up against, woman?" :King: "Now what kind of question is that? You lost your flames. Is that all talk you have left?" :Iori: "Excellent. You know that you will die." K' :Iori: "You... are still an eyesore as ever." :K': "I'm an eyesore? You should see how bad you look without your flames. I'll help you out by torching out your ugly face." Kula Diamond :Kula: "I don't like this man. Even without his flames, I don't like him..." :Iori: "Then beat it kid! I don't have time for your nonsense." :Kula: "Pfft! I'll show you! I'm strong!" Kyo Kusanagi : Kyo: "Even without your flames you're still up to no good, Yagami? You need to learn when to quit!" : Iori: "Spare me your lectures. This is the day you die, Kyo!" :Kyo: "My, aren't we in a hurry all of a sudden? That's not like you, Yagami... Are you getting nervous?" :Iori: "I told you I don't want to hear your crap! Just attack already!" :Kyo: "All right, guess it's time to pound you into shape. Let's go, Yagami!" Leona Heidern :Leona: "I'm not like you... I'll keep resisting what's in my blood." :Iori: "Wipe that smug look off of your face... Your banter never fails to bore me... I've taken all the boredom I can stand! Die already!" Mature :Mature: "Aww, what happened to your pretty flames, Yagami? You'll never beat Kusanagi like that!" :Iori: "You want to see for yourself how I plan on beating Kusanagi?" :Mature: "Hmmm, maybe I do. Nothing wrong with getting to know each other's abilities better, right?" Maxima :Maxima: "I see. Now that you've lost your Orochi's power, you've back to your original Yasakani style. However... without any empirical data, it seems rash to conclude that this makes you less powerful.." :Iori: "Are you done having your own conversation? I've had enough of you. Get lost!" Mr. Karate : Mr. Karate: "How dare you oppose me? Are you really in such a hurry to die, young one?" : Iori: "I don't have time for your comedy routine... Get lost. Right now." Raiden :Raiden: "What's up with your do? Can you even see with all that hair on front of your eyes? Wait, I know! Let's make a bet! If you lose, I get to cut your stupid hair! Gwahaha!" :Iori: "You oink too much, piggy. Time to bash in your snout!" Ralf Jones :Iori: "Get out of here... I hate you army types." :Ralf: "Rest assured, the feeling is mutual. But I have a mission to complete. We can't have you creeping around the place, so I gotta take care of you here and now." :Iori: "Your mission doesn't concern me! Get lost!" Robert Garcia :Robert: "Man, why do you always have to look so moody? Are you after that Kusanagi Kid again?" :Iori: "...Get lost. it's none of your business." :Robert: "There's no need for that tone. If you're so bothered by other people, why do you even show up here in the first place?" :Iori: "I just told you to get lost, didn't I?" Ryo Sakazaki :Ryo: "Hey Yagami, be honest with me here. You know, right? You know that even if you defeat Kyo Kusanagi, your anger's still gonna be there, right? So why are you fixated on it, huh?" :Iori: "Are you trying to be helpful or something? You're pathetic. If you stand in my way, I'll end you. It's that simple." Saiki :Saiki: "You let Ash run off with your flames? You are more stupid than I thought..." :Iori: "Where is he? Don't you dare tell me you don't know!" :Saiki: "Sigh... This is such a pain to deal with. Why can't you understand that you don't have a part in this anymore?" :Iori: "If you not gonna talk, then die!" Shen Woo :Iori: "Run along, stray dog! You're not even worth looking at." :Shen: "Watch your mouth, punk! Or this "Stray dog" is gonna have to tear your throat out and silence your yapping." :Iori: "So you want to die, then? I'll put you out of your misery." Sie Kensou : Kensou: "Woah! I don't know what's going on here, but you seem even more terrifying than before." : Iori: "I don't have time for you, kid. Leave." :Kensou: "I'm afraid I can't do that! I have to show you my new strength first!" :Iori: "So you want to show me your new strength and then die? Fine by me." Takuma Sakazaki :Takuma: "I can sense your desire to shed blood... It only seems to have grown stronger now that you've lost your flames." :Iori: "If you can sense that, then you know you should get out of my way..." :Takuma: "Don't be absurd! You'll have to defeat me to pass! Kyokugen never turns its back on an enemy!" Terry Bogard :Iori: "A domesticated wolf is no wolf... It's just a lapdog." :Terry: "Well, here's your chance to see if I'm more wolf than dog or the other way around, Yagami! Let's fight!" :Iori: "Idiot, I was offering to spare your life. Your tongue is going to get you killed now, cur!" Yuri Sakazaki :Yuri: "How long do you plan to keep sulking about the state of the world? People don't like gloomy types like you, you know?" :Iori: "Oh? But you obviously hate the world. Otherwise you wouldn't be in such a hurry to die!" :Yuri: "Don't be like that! I'm only trying to be friendly here!" Win Quotes *"Bothersome pest! Get out of here! I have no business with you!" (Vs. Andy) *"You'll regret messing with me this far. Far after you are in your grave." (Vs. Ash) *"Don't think you are special. You can't save anyone." (Vs. Athena) *"I have to give you credit... There aren't many people as stupid as you." (vs. Billy) *"Everyone talks too much... At least die in quiet!" (Vs. Chin) *"You're filth and you always will be. Even if you die." (Vs. Clark) *"Consider yourself lucky I didn't burn you into ashes. Now don't do anything stupid again!" (Vs. Daimon) *"You want to be released from your pain? Then I shall kill you. Right now..." (Vs. Duo Lon) *"I will end your life and your problems. Rejoice, for today you become free!" (Vs. Elisabeth) *"Your pain is the price you pay for being stupid... Soak in it until the moment you die!" (Vs. Evil Ash) *"Regret your own foolishness!... For all eternity!" (Vs. Himself) *"You, I don't need you in my world either." (Vs. Human Saiki) *"I won't listen to your pleas for mercy... Just die like a man!" (Vs. Hwa Jai) *"Loudmouth fool… Never speak again!" (Vs. Joe) *"I'm sick of seeing the fear in your face. Get lost, you little brat!" (Vs. Kensou) *"I’ll show you no mercy if you stand in my way. I have told you so before." (Vs. King) *"Your existence sickens me. I'll put an end to you here." (Vs. K') *"Come on, say it again about that justice of yours." (Vs. Kim) *"I don't have time to play your games. Get out of here before I change my mind!" (Vs. Kula) *"I have to take care of someone else first. You live for another day, Kyo!" (Vs. Kyo) *"...You can control your power? And yet the result is still defeat. Pathetic." (Vs. Leona) *"I've grown tired of your screams. It's about time you died." (Vs. Mai) *"I have no interest in scrap metal. Get out of my sight!" (Vs. Maxima) *"You can't touch the moon... Grovel there forever!" (vs. Raiden) *"I won't even let you choose how you die! Leave this world filled with regrets!" (Vs. Ralf) *"This is Kyokugen? Whatever, this is your limit." (Vs. Robert) *"You spent two generations building this? Utterly pathetic." (Vs. Ryo) *"You are eyesore. Both you and Orochi. Die now!" (Vs. Saiki) *"I left your teeth so you could talk. Now tell me, where's the kid?" (Vs. Shen) *"You risk your life for a farce. How stupid can you get?" (vs. Takuma) *"What use is a wolf with no fangs? Die already!" (vs. Terry) *"Stand in my way and I'll kill you. I have told you this before!" (Vs. Vice) *"I won't finish you. Writhe in pain until madness consumes your mind." (Vs. Yuri) Pre-Battle Dialogues (Flames Iori) Andy Bogard :Iori: "Get out of here, Shiranui. Or would you like me to burn you until not even a shadow remains?" :Andy: "If the Yagami style has the power to burn shadows, then my Shiranui style has the power to cut them apart! And you shall be at receiving end of my power. Now let's begin!" Ash Crimson :Iori: "I've had enough of you. Die, already..." :Ash: "Huh? Is Miss Kagura trying to get back at me or something? Nah, she wouldn't be that stupid, would she? Ahahaha! All right, I'll play with you for a while! I'll even go easy on you!" Athena Asamiya :Iori: "What are you doing here, idol girl? Shouldn't you be at home baking cookies?" :Athena: "Thanks for the concern, but I'm a full-fledged fighter. Don't worry about me." Benimaru Nikaido :Iori: "Ugh, you again... Just tell me where he is." :Benimaru: ""You again"? Isn't that something Kyo should be saying? I'm sure he's sick of running into you by now." :Iori: "...Die." Billy Kane : Billy: "Heheh! Long time no see, Yagami! I'll finally get to tear you to pieces today!" : Iori: "Fool... Are you still dreaming?" : Billy: "Yeah, insult me all you want. I'm so excited I don't even care! Let's get this show on the road!" Chin Gentsai : Iori: "This is no place for decrepit old fools... You're only stinking up the place, old man." : Chin: "You should know that darkness has never served to help anyone... But I think it's too late for anything I say to serve to you." : Iori: "What serves me is only something that I can decide for myself." Clark Still :Clark: "It's not that you've done anything in particular, but I think i'm going to have to arrest you anyway, just in case. I can't run the risk of your erratic behavior interfering with our mission." :Iori: "It seems that you still do not understand what it means to come into contact with me." Duo Lon : Duo Lon: "Get lost... Your pathetic flames will do nothing to scorch my tenacity..." : Iori: "No scorching will be required. I'll tear you into a thousand pieces and scatter your remains across the plains of Hades..." Elisabeth Blanctorche : Elisabeth: "The Yagami Clan broke the ancient pact... Are these vile flames a stigma of betrayal?" : Iori: "Don't go all preachy on me, woman... Unless you have a death wish?" : Elisabeth: "What goes around comes around. The pain you are experiencing is nothing but your own creation." Evil Ash : Evil Ash: "Purple flames, infused with the power of Orochi, eh? My black flames will put them out! I have dominated time! Neither the Sacred Treasures nor Orochi can stand against my powers!" : Iori: "Why don't you go to some kindergarten and entertain the kids, huh? Get lost now, or die." Goro Daimon : Daimon: "You're always so full of menace... Do you really hate Kyo that much?" : Iori: "That's none of your business. Now get out of here before I kill you." :Daimon: "Sorry, but I can't let you go after Kyo. I have to stop you right here." Himself :Iori 1: "I don't care who I'm up against. If you stand in my way, I won't show any mercy." :Iori 2: "Naturally... This includes shadows of myself as well." Hwa Jai :Hwa: "Who the heck are you? And what's with those ridiculously tiny flames?" :Iori: "These flames will be the end of you and your miserable little existence..." :Hwa: "Hah! Are you kidding me!? Do you want to get torn apart by Dragon Kick, punk?" :Iori: "The least you can do is go down quietly. Let the only sound be the fire's gentle crackling on your charred remains." Iori Yagami :Iori: "Is my Orochi blood playing tricks on me? If it is, then this is by far the most pathetic hallucination it's ever shown me." :F. Iori: "If it makes you feel any better to think so, then go right ahead. This hallucination is going to burn you bad though." :Iori: "Well, it seems your mouth is real... Now die!" Joe Higashi : Joe: "Ugh, not this guy again. This is the 21st century man! Nobody cares about goths anymore! We're in the business to show our strength! Not to look emo!" : Iori: "Are you done yapping yet? Then shut up. Your voice is like a thousand fingernails on the world's largest blackboard." K' :K': "Let's get this over with... Looking at you makes me feel sick." :Iori: "So you choose your own death... Such commendable dedication." :K': "Whatever man... You really piss me off. I'm done with those flames of yours!" Kim Kaphwan : Kim: "You are strong enough! The only thing you lack is a healthy mind and a just heart! Allow me to show you the futility of spending your days obsessed with revenge!" : Iori: "Wow, your speeches are just getting better and better, aren't they?" King :King: "Let's get going, Yagami! Don't even think of telling me you won't even fight women!" :Iori: "I'll fight anything if it stands in my way. Who am I to deny your death wish?" :King: "You really should learn how to treat women though. You'll never be popular with the ladies otherwise!" Kula Diamond :Kula: "Oh! It's that guy with the bangs again! Stay away from me! I hate your flames!" :Iori: "Then get lost kid! I don't have time to deal with pyrophobes!" Kyo Kusanagi :Kyo: "Hey, hey! Your timing is impeccable as usual! You're not gonna tell me you were "summoned by my flames" or anything, are you? Because that's the lame kind of thing I'd expect you to say." :Iori: "It was you who was summoned here by your flames, Kyo. Are you ready to get burned to a crisp?" :Kyo: "You never were the man of the words, weren't you? All right, Yagami, let's get this show on the road!" Leona Heidern :Leona: "Please leave without causing trouble... You're a liability to our mission." :Iori: "I don't care about you people or your stupid missions... Or are you going to do something about it?" :Leona: "No problem... Executing the mission..." Mai Shiranui :Iori: "Get out of my sight, woman. Just looking at you turns my stomach." :Mai: "What, you don't think I'm gorgeous? Are you sure you're a dude? I think you may need to get your head checked." :Iori: "See, you should've run off when I gave you a chance. Now I'm going to have to kill you..." NESTS Kyo :Iori: "This will be the end of it all, Kyo... The end of my anger and the end of your life!" :Kyo: "Sorry to interrupt your dramatic monologue, Yagami, but I'd appreciate it if you would've make my schedule for me like that. I've got a date with Yuki planned for next week, and nobody's gonna get in the way of that!" Raiden : Raiden: "I hear you use some pretty funky flames, too. Let's see if they can beat the ones I've got sealed away." : Iori: "Are you sure? You do realize you're staking your life, don't you?" Robert Garcia :Robert: "Man, it's always the same story with you, ain't it, Yagami? Don't you ever get tired of this attitude of yours? No one is going to have sympathy for you if you keep acting like this, you know? Stop sulking and act your age already!" :Iori: "You concern yourself with the most inane things... Do you want to die here?" Ryo Sakazaki :Ryo: "I know you probably don't wanna hear this, but I actually kinda enjoy fighting you. I believe that fighting against strong warriors only makes me stronger too!" :Iori: "Hmph... You "seeking true strength" types are a really pathetic bunch, aren't you?" Saiki : Saiki: "Hmmm... so you are the Magatama? You look like you haven't eaten in months. I guess the sins of the father are passed onto the child, eh? Don't worry, I'll free you from your family's curse! And of course, when I say "free", I mean "burn you down to the very last molecule"!" : Iori: "You sure like to listen to yourself talk, don't you? You probably don't have anything to say now... So die!" Shen Woo :Shen: "I don't care if you have your flames or not. All I care about is you're strong or weak... and whether I'll have fun beating you!" :Iori: "You're beyond salvation... You can't even tell a simple thing like that? We don't even need to fight, because the answer's as plain as day... You don't stand a chance against me." :Shen: "What are you talking about!? The whole point of this tournament is to find out who's the strongest fighter!" Sie Kensou : Kensou: "You're looking trouble as usual... Would it kill you to cheer up once in a while?" : Iori: "Wipe that smug look off your face, boy, before I wipe it off for you." :Kensou: "See, you can't even hold a normal conversation! Oh well, I guess we're just gonna have to fight then." Terry Bogard :Iori: "Get lost... Unless you're looking to become a dog without any teeth..." :Terry: "Hey, I'm now the one who's following people around here... You're acting a lot more like a stray dog than I am, Yagami!" :Iori: "So you're not only looking to lose your fangs and claws, but your life as well?" Vice :Vice: "I just remembered... I still haven't repaid you for what you did to me back then." :Iori: "What I did to you? What are you talking about?" :Vice: "Don't act all innocent. You know what I'm talking about! You certainly didn't waste any time back then. If I'm going to join forces with you again, we're going to have to take care of this matter first..." :Iori: "All right. I didn't have anything else to do anyway. I hope you'll enjoy being killed a second time." Yuri Sakazaki :Iori: "Stay away from me... or suffer the consequences." :Yuri: "If you're always telling people to stay away from you, why do you keep entering KOF in the first place?" :Iori: "...Not to gossip with the likes of you... that's for sure." Flames Iori Win Quotes *I won't harries a loser who lost his fangs.Now go and take your humiliation with you!" (Vs. Andy) *"That smile on your face... I can't resist setting it on fire." (vs. Ash) *"You always go saving mankind but you can't even save yourself!" (Vs. Athena) *"Now, choose! Be killed by me now, or beg for your life like a dog! It's one or the other!" (vs. Benimaru) *"Try as many times as you want, the results won't change. Leave while you can still move." (vs. Billy) *"Are you in such a hurry to die, old man? Very well then, it's lights out for you! Forever!" (vs. Chin) *"Your hand to hand combat is like child's play to me. You'd better stay down if you don't want to get killed." (Vs. Clark) *"There's no place for sportsmen here! Run while you're still alive!" (Vs. Daimon) *"How about it? Death will relieve you of your pain. My flames will burn the ties that bind you!" (Vs. Duo Lon) *"So you were engulfed by my flames... Let that show you the limits of your own powers." (vs. Evil Ash) *"I hope you enjoy your view from the mud. You'll never reach that crescent moon!" (Vs. Himself) *"Muay Thai!? Looks like some silly dance to me. Take some lessons before challenging me again!" (Vs. Hwa) *"How utterly worthless... Do you think I can be beaten by a mere mirror image of myself!?" (vs. Iori) *"Chuckle...You are a genius, a genius clown." (Vs. Joe) *"Get lost... Just looking at you makes me sick." (Vs. K') *"You noisy little pest... I'll drown you in a sea of your own blood!" (Vs. Kensou) *"You say there is no point to justice without power? Then your existence is totally meaningless!" (Vs. Kim) *"Here's your lesson for today: I won't go easy on women!" (Vs. King) *"Do you fear me? Then crawl into a corner where I can't see you and stay there!" (Vs. Kula) *"After I kill the kid, I'm coming for you. So you should stay alive for me until then." (Vs. Kyo) *"I'll wring every last drop of blood out of your body... Then you won't have any problem to worry about!" (Vs. Leona) *"It doesn't matter what's your body made of, all the ashes is same to me. (Vs. Maxima) *"Your moans of agony are like music to my ears, Kyo... Hmhmhm Hahahahaha HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" (Vs. NESTS Kyo) *"There's no point to a life of obesity... Why don't you bring it to an end?" (vs. Raiden) *"No matter how filthy the person, everyone looks pretty the moment they burst into flames!" (Vs. Ralf) *"I'm not afraid of Kyokugen. So take your pitiful fighting style and get lost!" (Vs. Robert) *"Is this what Kyokugen means to you? Hahaha! Utterly laughable!" (Vs. Ryo) *"You crossed me! Don't think you'll die an easy death!" (Vs. Saiki) *"Strays should know their place." (Vs. Shen) *"So you came all the way out here just to meet your doom? There's no cure for stupidity, you know?" (Vs. Takuma) *"Even wolves cower like puppies in front of my flames! Now run away whimpering!" (Vs. Terry) *"Stop following me around. Do you want me to kill you a second time?" (Vs. Vice) *"Don't try to get smart with me again! It's for your own health." (Vs. Yuri) Capcom vs SNK 2 Before Finals *"One more game to play... Next, I'll find and destroy Kyo!" Win Quotes *"For you, living is a fate worse than death!" *"Do you know what I like best about you? Your screams!" *"Pitiful..." *"Die as you have lived, scum. Sad, alone, and weak..." *"You must BURN!!!" *"You will drown in a sea of your own blood! Ha! Ha! Ha!" *"With each battle I become stronger!" *"My blood... It commands me... It commands me to destroy you!" SNK vs Capcom: Match of the Millennium In Battle Win Quotes *Die! You don't deserve to live! *Heh heh heh... You're weak... *Hmph... Loser! *Ha ha! You're pathetic, Kyo! (vs Kyo) Win Quote *"Ooohwhoa!" SNK vs Capcom: SVC Chaos Pre-Fight Dialogues Iori Yagami vs Akuma: :Akuma: The ire of the spirits... Care to face the carnage? :Iori: Oh, unending slaughter. And I'm in the center. :Akuma: That is Asura's rage... :Iori: It's all Greek to me. If you want to die, bring it on, freak! Iori Yagami vs Athena: :Iori: ...?! :Athena: What the? Another? Here? :Iori: Where the hell am I? :Athena: Tut. Tut. Tut! Watch your language. Show some respect. :Iori: I do... for the dead. And so you will be. :Athena: Oh, gracious. You are a meany. I'll teach you manners. Iori Yagami vs Balrog: :Iori: ...Ugly brute. Be gone with you! :Balrog: With hair like yours, who you calling ugly?! Can you ever see? Gah ha ha ha. :Iori: Cretin... And to think you could have lived... Iori Yagami vs Choi Bounge: :Iori: Move, troll! :Choi: Ooh, hyah! Having a bad hair day? Bet you didn't even see my coming. Did you, huh? :Iori: You're history, dwarf! Iori Yagami vs Chun Li: :Iori: If you wish not to die, get thee to a nunnery. :Chun Li: I'm not going to die. And I'm not religious. :Iori: Why you... :Chun Li: What's with you? If you got a problem, bring it on, fool! :Iori: You'll be sorry, cop. Iori Yagami vs Dan Hibiki: :Dan: Yahooo! You look tough. Show me what you got! :Iori: ...Be gone with you! :Dan: Hey, hey, hey. What's with you? Feel the fear, huh? :Iori: You'll be sorry. And dead. Iori Yagami vs Demitri Maximov: :Demitri: Two conflicting blood lines... interesting. :Iori: Hmph... I've had enough of your piffle! :Demitri: Rejoice! I've decided to make you one of my select servants. Iori Yagami vs Dhalsim: :Iori: !? :Dhalsim: That's the power of yoga! And I can teach you all about this wonderful art. :Iori: ...Pass. I hate clowns... :Dhalsim: Phew! Saving the damned is just another kind of training, I guess. But I will save you! :Iori: You'll save me?! Take your best shot. You'll only regret it. :Dhalsim: May you be enveloped in the grace of Vishnu. Iori Yagami vs Earthquake: :Iori: ...Back off, warthog. :Earthquake: Snoooooort! :Iori: So you wish to die, eh? Iori Yagami vs Geese Howard: :Geese: The Orochi power... I still crave it! :Iori: Do not seek what you can't control... :Geese: I have always got what I have wanted and I will the Orochi power too! :Iori: Your foolish pride... shall bring you death! Iori Yagami vs Genjuro: :Genjuro: Vermin! ...Die! :Iori: Vermin! ...Die! Iori Yagami vs Goenitz: :Goenitz: It's been... ages. :Iori: ...What do you want? :Goenitz: The Orochi power. I had hoped you'd return it to me... Iori Yagami vs Guile: :Guile: You sure are strong. But your evil's getting in the way of your moves. :Iori: Silence! :Guile: Nothing comes of evil. And that means... you can't beat me, baby! :Iori: Enough prattle... Continue to hinder me ...and die! Iori Yagami vs Hugo: :Poison: Hey, you're pretty good. You just need ability. :Iori: Who are you? :Poison: I've been scouting you. ...So show me your stuff. :Hugo: You are one thin dude. But team up with me, and I'll pump you up! Iori Yagami vs Iori Yagami: :Iori 1: You got a death wish? :Iori 2: The future corpse... ...is gonna be you! Iori Yagami vs. Kasumi Todoh: : Iori: ...Pathetic. : Kasumi: How dare you insult the way of the Todoh! You'll take that back! Iori Yagami vs. Ken Masters: : Ken: ...What do you want? : Iori: Hmph. I don't talk to flies like you... I swat them! : Ken: You don't see kids like you around these days. Come, learn something. : Iori: Hmph. It'll cost you your life. Iori Yagami vs. Kim Kaphwan: : Kim: I've always wanted to do what I'll do now: I'm gonna mend your ways. : Iori: ...Hmph. : Kim: Walk the righteous path! ...Let's do it! Iori Yagami vs. Kyo Kusanagi: : Kyo: Yagami... You are really one, big recurring nightmare! : Iori: Did you just realize this? I'll trail you until I grind you into the ground. : Kyo: Bring it on... Yagami! : Iori: Ohhh-whoaa! Iori Yagami vs. M. Bison: : Bison: Oh, ho... You possess a most peculiar power. : Iori: ...What's it to you? : Bison: If you'd join me, you'd gain power you couldn't imagine. : Iori: Hmph. I'd rather just see you dead, windbag. Iori Yagami vs. Mai Shiranui: : Mai: That won't do! Stunned by my beauty's no excuse for losing! : Iori: Maiden... you dare insult me? : Mai: Get ready, Gloomy Gus, cause here I come! : Iori: Little one... know your place! Iori Yagami vs. Mars People: : Mars: Beep boop bop bee! : Iori: ...?! : Mars: Beep bop! Iori Yagami vs. Mr. Karate: : Iori: Who are you, peon? : Karate: They call me Karate. Mr. Karate. One punch... and it's all over! : Iori: Balderdash... Time for you to expire. Iori Yagami vs. Red Arremer: : Iori: Just who're you? : Red: Gyah-gyah! : Iori: What demon is this! I'll roast your hide. Iori Yagami vs. Riot of the Blood Iori: : Iori: ...! That's it?... That's me, is it? : R.Iori: Ooooh-ohhhhh... K...I...L...L... : Iori: You won't see me yield to the Orochi! Silly charlatan. I shall erase you. Iori Yagami vs. Ryo Sakazaki: : Ryo: All right! : Iori: Who're you? : Ryo: Well, Yagami, I've come to teach you a lesson! : Iori: Want to die, do you? Iori Yagami vs. Ryu: : Ryu: Ancient martial arts, eh? You sure remind me of Kyo Kusanagi. : Iori: You dare compare me! For that, you'll die! : Ryu: Whatever. You look tough enough for me. C'mon! : Iori: Are you loopy...? Die, fool! Iori Yagami vs. Sagat: : Iori: Hmph. Loser... : Sagat: ...Say what, tiny? You must be at one with meaningless defeat. : Iori: And just what is a meaningful defeat, fool? To be is to live or die. : Sagat: Impudent knave! You dare mock me? An emperor? : Iori: Ah, to live in disgrace. Don't worry, I'll say a nice requiem for you. Iori Yagami vs. Shiki: : Shiki: Your soul craves another, I sense... : Iori: ... : Shiki: You pathetic creature... : Iori: ...If that's the case, then your soul's mine. Iori Yagami vs. Shin Akuma: : Iori: Argh... Why you...! : S.Akuma: I am the Fist Master! Now you will feel the sting of Asura's might! Iori Yagami vs. Shin Mr. Karate: : Iori: What do you want? Iori Yagami Vs. Tessa :Iori: "What're you looking at?" :Tessa: "The mixture of your power is simply... intriguing." :Iori: "...Get lost!" :Tessa: "You're just the subject to quench the fires of my intellectual curiosity." :Iori: "Not if you die first..." Iori Yagami vs Terry Bogard :Terry: Oh. Yagami! Cheerful as ever. :Iori: Get lost. :Terry: Hey. Wait up it's been so long since we've battled. :Iori: Want to die, do you? Iori Yagami Vs. Vega :Vega: "Hmph. A bit labored but not exactly not beautiful." :Iori: "You'd better keep that mask on.... to keep those whelps of despair to yourself..." :Vega: "Such evil. Such rage. Such beauty..." :Iori: "Beg for your life...coz you picked the wrong guy, fashion cop! Die!" Iori Yagami vs. Violent Ken: : V.Ken: ...Whoever you are... ...you're dead! : Iori: Who are you? : V.Ken: Ooooh-whoaaaa! Iori Yagami vs. Zero: : Ciel: Zero! Beware, I sense... a terrible power... : Iori: ... : Zero: Perhaps you are... a human irregular...? Win Quotes *"Can you shriek no more?" *"Finished so soon?" *"That's it. Be scared... you have much to fear." *"What you feel is this: pure, unadulterated fear." *"I'll grant a final request: how do you wish to die?"(Vs. Kyo) *"Back off, girl nerd. Do you really want to die for your research? Do you?(Vs. Tessa) Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Win Quotes *I've chosen my next victim. Cry tears of joy it's not you! *What's that? You want to live? This is a coliseum, you know? A place to maim and kill. *Let's sing a requiem duet. Very well, hear me! A funeral refrain just for you. *You're not worth fricasseeing. Beat it, you waste of space! *I thought this event would blow, but it ain't so bad. It gave me the chance to kill you. (vs Kyo) *Why did you come here? Whatever. I'll be happy to send you to hell anytime. (vs Shermie) *Goody-Two-Shoes make me puke! Get lost, Pollyanna. (vs Yuki) *Are you prepared? 'Cause now I'm gonna baste you like the turkey you are! (vs Iori) Category:Quotes